Thomas and The Magic Railroad: The FanEdit
by The Un-Average Joe
Summary: This is my version of Thomas And The Magic Railroad from 2000. Please be nice this is my first fic. R&R *Check out for a video on of what the ending credits look like it will be on Youtube.
1. Chapter 1: Opening Credits

Thomas and The Magic Railroad

The Fan Edit (The Novel)

This Is For Non-Profit uh…. Stuff

Chapter 1

Opening Credits

Destination Films and Gullane Pictures

Joey Crouch/David Mitton present

A Britt Allcroft Film

Presented in association with Isle of Man Film Commission

Peter Fonda

Mara Wilson

George Carlin as Mr. Conductor

And Thomas The Tank Engine

THOMAS AND THE MAGIC RAILROAD: THE FAN-EDIT

(Pitch Black)

Lily (Mara Wilson): I believe that most folks- like yourselves- understand that on a train journey, great adventure may never be very far away and that long after the sound of a train whistle has vanished, its romance will be safe in every human heart- whatever age, whatever the time…. Most folks are happy to know this- sadly, a few are not- which is a pity because that's all it takes to cause a lot of trouble to some of the most precious things in life… This is a story about: trains; folks who were far apart; and a railroad that brought them together- as they were meant to be.

(see Thomas puffing out of a tunnel (like in the movie)

(see Thomas puffing behind some bushes (also in movie)

Lily: Like every-other story, there are heroes.

(see Thomas puffing down the rails (in movie)

Lily: Here we meet Thomas, The hero of this story.

(Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabelle past the river mill (in movie)

Lily: This is the Island of Sodor, where Thomas and his friends live. Most of the story takes place here.

(All the engines working and talking)

Toby pulling Henrietta at the big station.

Edward and Oliver shunting freight cars.

Gordon pulling the express

Henry resting in a siding

Donald and Douglas working in the harbor

Percy pulling mail

Duck helping Bill, Ben, and BoCo in the quarry.

Lily: It is a great place, Even when The Fat Controller is running it.

(Gordon waiting for Thomas at Edward's Station)

Gordon: Five… Six… Seven… Eight…

Thomas: Who do we appreciate. Practicing your numbers Gordon, that's a good engine.

Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say.

(Thomas looks at a sign on the station platform)

Thomas: Sodor Railway. Really Reliable and Right on Time. Signed Head of the Railway Sir Topham Hatt.

Gordon: You mean the Fat Controller, Thomas. And you weren't on time.

Thomas: And you're being bossy Gordon. Now please excuse me, I'm meeting Mr. Conductor. He is looking after us while the Fat Controller takes a holiday.

Gordon: oh I think we can take care of ourselves.

(Diesel 10 comes busting threw)

Diesel 10: GET OUT OF MY WAY!! I'VE GOT UNFINISHED BUSINESS TO ATEEND TO AND I WANT TO FINISH IT FAST!!

Gordon shakily: It is the new diesel that The Fat Controller bought, Diesel 10.

Thomas: Yes. Ten out of ten, for devious deeds and brutal strength. A blast from the past who hates steam engines.

Gordon: Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. And on time too.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Shining Time

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Fan-Edit

Chapter 2

Lily: Meanwhile, across seas and oceans, over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley is Mr. Conductor's home town… Shining Time

(See Shining Time Station)

Mr. Conductor fixing the clock over Stacey's ticket booth.

Schemer tries to fix the Juke Box and places a hammer on top kneels down and accidentally bumps into the juke box and hammer falls on to his head.

* * *

Lily: Back on Sodor, Thomas was wondering what did Diesel 10 said.

(Thomas puffing across the viaduct)

Thomas: If Diesel has unfinished business, There's sure to be trouble right around the corner.

(At Tidmoth Sheds)

James is being annoyed by a fly

James: Boo, fly! Shoo, fly! That's it!

Thomas backing up to some buffers.

James: Better Still, buzz off!

Thomas hits the buffers loudly

Thomas: Botheration!

James: You weren't paying attention, Thomas. Lucky for you that the buffers were there.

Thomas: That's what buffers are for, to stop engines from crashing. Why are you in the sheds.

James: I got into trouble thanks to those freight cars and The Fat Controller told me to spend the rest of the day in the sheds.

(Diesel 10 sneaks behind Thomas)

Thomas: He is just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines, the harder we work the less he'll need diesels to help…

Diesel 10: HELP YOU!! HaHaHa, You'll always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky worn-out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly.

James: No we're not

Diesel 10: Yes you are

James: aren't

Diesel 10: ARE!!, Now I've come back to find a certain steam engine. I'm going to destroy her and dominate you then you'll be nothing but useless scrap.

(Diesel 10 moves his crane around to show threat and leaves)

James: Stick in the Mud

Thomas: We're really useful, You won't take over us and you won't destroy her. I'm off to fetch Mr. Conductor now.

(Thomas steams away)

James: What is Diesel talking about!

* * *

(Now at the entrance to Shining Time)

Patch is working on the welcome sign.

Patch: And I am done Mutt. I bet Shining Time has the best welcome sign compared to any other sign in our valley.

Mutt barks in reply

Patch: I'm glad you agree. Billy's old map sure helped a lot.

Mutt barks again

Patch: Yeah, he should be coming back now soon too. I'm pretty sure we are going to hear that train whistle now.

Billy blows the whistle on his train as he waves to two kids in a field.

He looks ahead to see a guy on a motorcycle cutting in front of his engine, The Rainbow Sun, at a railroad crossing ahead of him.

Billy ignores him stops at the station, gets off, and finds Patch.

Billy: Fine work, Patch

Patch: Thanks, by the way I've been looking at your map. What are these shadowy lines on here?.

(See map as Patch points to them)

Patch: They look like straight railroad tracks. But the only ones I know of are the ones that you travel on.

Billy: It is a mystery, it is that that make this land so…

Patch: Magical?

(Billy points at patch agreeing at him)

(Patch looks at his watch)

Patch: I'm almost late, I have to go to Muffle Mountain to clean Mr. Stone's yard.

Billy: Does Burnett Stone ever given you a smile?

(Patch gets up on his horse)

Patch: No, but my horse doesn't get scared when he is around him. I just think he is sad about something.

(Billy takes Mutt as they go off to meet Stacy)

Lily: But deep within Muffle Mountain, my grandpa kept a secret only to my grandma, Tasha.

(Burnett walking through the tunnels holding a flashlight)

(Burnett's flashback to when he was younger)

Young Burnett: One day, Tasha, I'm going to drive this engine and I'll give you a ride.

Young Tasha: Promise?

Young Burnett: I promise.

Lily: This engine was vital to the magic that held these worlds together, but only my grandpa knew.

(Outside Shining Time Station)

(Mr. Conductor is gardening a flower pot hanging outside the station)

(Billy was going inside he bumped into a guy that dressed like the one he saw at the crossing)

(The guy takes off his helmet to reveal Burnett Stone's old rival P.T. Boomer)

Billy: Boomer! What are you doing here?

Boomer: I've come here to meet some old friends and to buy the station.

Billy: Look here now. You better leave Burnett alone.

Boomer: Oh I will, I just want to know what's going on with him recently.

(Mutt growls at Boomer)

(Boomer takes a glare at Mutt and walks away but not without hitting the flower pot where Mr. Conductor quickly disappeared in gold dust)

(Billy kneels down and picks the flowers up and walk inside the station)

(Inside Shining Time Station)

(People moving in and out while Stacey is checking people's ticket and Schemer being just Schemer)

(Phone rings and Stacey picks it up)

Stacey: Hello, Shining Time Station Manager Stacey Jones speaking. Oh, yes, the 10:15 from Snarlyville to Shining Time is right on schedule. You're welcome.

(Stacey rings bell on her desk)

Stacey: The 10:00 to Cubby Corners is leaving now.

(Billy walks by)

Stacey: Hello Billy, I found this child's drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, it is from Burnett Stone. I'm amazed that Burnett could have ever smiled like that.

Billy: Yeah, Burnett had a wonderful smile and he sure did enjoy railroading, too.


	3. Chapter 3: Diesel 10's Plot

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Fan Edit

Chapter 3

(On Sodor)

(Diesel 10 is marveling over the face he carved out of his claw)

Diesel 10: Only I can capture me. I am AN ARTIST!!

(Dodge and Splatter drive up to him)

Dodge: Boss?

Splatter: We're here.

Diesel 10: Yes, I got a job for you, Splodge.

Spatter: No, it's Splatter

Dodge: And Dodge.

Diesel 10: I DON'T GOT TIME TO SAY BOTH NAMES!

Dodge and Splatter: Sorry.

Diesel 10: Now, I've came here to find a steam engine.

Splatter: That won't be too hard.

Dodge: Yeah, they're everywhere.

Diesel 10: Not the one I want. She escaped me one before. As long she exists, so do the others. But if she can be destroyed.

Spatter: Destroyed? The "D" word?

Dodge: Did you say destroyed?

Diesel 10: Yeah, destroyed

Dodge: There's one problem.

Splatter: Mr. Conductor's coming and he won't let you destroy her.

Diesel 10: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'll get him, too! With this!

(Diesel 10 raises his claw to show what he meant but the claw hits him on the nose)

Diesel 10: Ouch, what is wrong with this thing.

* * *

(A Shining Time Newspaper office)

(P.T. Boomer looking through a pile of local newspapers before the paper boy pick them up)

(He finds one with Burnett Stone's name and address on it)

Boomer: Here you are.

(Boomer smirks as he walks away)


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Conductor Goes To Sodor

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Fan-Edit

Chapter 4

* * *

(Shining Time Station)

(Mutt pushes the door open and goes inside the station and looks at Billy)

(We see Billy rummaging in his tool box as a puff of gold dust appeared to reveal Mr. Conductor coming out of his signal house)

Billy: Hello, Mr. Conductor.

Mr. Conductor: Hello, Billy.

(Mr. Conductor lock up the door and polishes the window while humming the Locomotion)

(He then feels his pockets to see if he has everything)

Mr. Conductor: Tool kit? Check. Ticket puncher? Check-check.

Billy: Important day, Mr. C?

Mr. Conductor: Why yes it is. I'm going to the Island of Sodor. Sir Topham Hat has given me an important job. He has just got a new diesel and I have to make sure he behaves himself.

Billy: I hope it all goes well.

Mr. Conductor: Thank you very much.

(Billy gets up and walks away)

(Mr. Conductor disappears in gold dust and reappears on Stacey's desk standing right next to a goldfish bowl)

Goldfish: bubbles.

Mr. Conductor: What did you say?

Goldfish: bubbles.

Mr. Conductor: Thanks, Moby Dick. I like my sparkle, too. Gold really is your color.

(Mr. Conductor walks over to Stacey and notices the drawing of Burnett)

Mr. Conductor: Stacey, where did you find this painting?

Stacey: In an old locker. It was done by Burnett Stone when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad. But he never leaves the other side of the mountain now.

(Mr. Conductor gives a puzzled look)

Stacey: You seem puzzled, Mr. Conductor

Mr. Conductor: Yes, I am. This place looks like the Island of Sodor, but how would Burnett Stone get there without gold dust? Sparkle's been the only way to make the trip since the lost engine disappeared. Anyway, I just came to say goodbye. I have to go now.

Stacey: Right now?

Mr. Conductor: Yes Stacey. I have to make sure everything is safe and sound on the Island of Sodor just as I try to do here.

(Mr. Conductor disappears in gold dust)

(Billy gets on his train as Mutt watch him on the platform)

Lily: Like Stacey, Mutt sensed danger. He didn't want either Billy or Mr. Conductor to leave Shining Time.

(Billy's train leaves the station and waves goodbye as Mutt goes into the station)

(Mr. Conductor is preparing to leave)

(Mutt walks up to him)

Mr. Conductor: Hello Mutt. Is something wrong here

(Mutt barks)

Mr. Conductor: What kind of an answer is that. I'm going to be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. Goodbye Mutt.

(Mr. Conductor blows his whistle and disappears in slowly in gold dust)

* * *

(Island of Sodor)

(Thomas is puffing down the line looking for Mr. Conductor)

Thomas: Mr. Conductor, where are you? I know you live far away but you always seem to get here on time.

(Thomas stops at a signal box as Mr. Conductor appears)

Thomas: Mr. Conductor! Are you all right?

Mr. Conductor: Yes, Thomas. But sometimes so many things are happening at once. I have to see Sir Topham Hat…

Thomas: You mean The Fat Controller?

Mr. Conductor: Yes, sorry. I have to see The Fat Controller to get my orders right away.

(Mr. Conductor walks up to Thomas as his fireman and driver help him up)

Mr. Conductor: The journey from Shining Time keeps getting bumpier and bumpier.

Thomas: Does it?

(He is now in Thomas's cab as he puffs away to The Fat Controller's office)

Thomas: A new bully diesel is here. You better be careful.

Mr. Conductor: The Fat Controller warned me about Diesel 10. Don't worry, Thomas. I'll just come in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes and keep him in order.

* * *

(Diesel 10 drives around the big station)

Diesel 10: _Old Mc.Diesel had a plan, Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, A pinch-pinch here, a pinch-pinch there. Here a pinch, there a pinch. _HaHaHA, I crack myself up.

* * *

(Burnett's workshop in Muffle Mountain)

(Burnett is looking at blue prints of an old steam engine)

Young Burnett: Tasha, the Conductor family has a little steam engine with her own railroad, and has wonderful energy because of it. But a diesel wants to destroy her. And without her, the Conductor's universe will vanish. "Guard her well, young Burnett"

Burnett: But I didn't guard you well. I just don't seem to understand about magic anymore.

(Burnett's house at nighttime)

(Burnett was entering his house when P.T. Boomer arrived)

Boomer: Hello old friend, how's Tasha.

Burnett: She died, years ago.

Boomer: Oh how sad, I came here to say hi and to look for something you used to have that I think is hidden in the mountains.

Burnett: Whatever it is stay away from here, you got that.

Boomer: As you wish.

(Boomer smirk as he got on his motorcycle and drove away)


	5. Chapter 5: Lily comes in For Real

Thomas and The Magic Railroad: The Fan Edit

Chapter 5

* * *

(Big City when it is raining)

(Lily and her mother are walking down the street)

Lily (narrating): This is where I come into the story. I live in the big city with my mom and dad, just a few hours drive to Shining Time. Soon, I was off to visit grandpa on Muffle Mountain.

Lily: Grandpa's been so sad since Grandma Tasha died and because of that unfinished business, he has never comes here to see us.

Lily's Mom: Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up. Did you get is present?

Lily: Here. I made him a friendship bracelet.

Lily's Mom: Honey, it beautiful.

Lily: But I'd rather just stay here with you.

Lily's Mom: I know. Come here.

(Lily's mom hugs her)

(Lily points to a fire escape on one of the buildings)

Lily: I'm gonna go up this way.

(Lily walks away)

Lily's Mom: Be careful.

Lily: You always say that.

(Lily climbs the fire escape)

(She reaches the top)

(She pull out a toy stuffed bird)

Lily: You're coming with me to Grandpa's, Bluebird. I know how much you like to travel.

* * *

(Island of Sodor)

(All the engines puffing to the sheds)

Lily (narrating): Far away on Sodor, the steam engines were confident, cheerful and determined not to be bullied by Diesel 10.

(James still in the sheds)

Lily (narrating): Only James, who now felt really useful too, was complaining.

James: Blue bug.

(Thomas mad because James insulted him)

Thomas: Puffy pistons.

James: Thomas, I should have collected Mr. Conductor!

(Gordon puffs in between James and Thomas)

Gordon: James is right, little Thomas.

BoCo: What makes you so sure, Gordon.

Gordon: Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job.

Oliver: Rubbish, Bill and Ben had picked Mr. Conductor up several times he's been here and no engine had nagged about it before.

Gordon: Important means big. James is a big engine.

Donald and Douglas: Aye, and a windbag too.

Gordon: You, Thomas, are small, small, small. Teeny, weenie little puff….

Donald and Douglas: Oi, Gordon, lay off the wee tyke. He maybe small but he's still useful.

Gordon: I am a big blue engine who knows everything.

(Thomas gets mad and pushes some troublesome trucks behind him)

Thomas: Bossy boiler! All that steam has gone to your funnel!

(Dodge and Splatter back up to the nearby freight shed)

Splatter: There they are.

Dodge: We'll get them.

(All the engines together)

Toby: What's important is to stand on our own wheels to Diesel 10.

Henry: Yes Toby, Diesel 10 knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists.

James: What engine?

Percy: What legend?

Oliver: Henry, what on earth are you talking about?

Edward: Henry is talking about an engine more powerful than Diesel 10 will ever be. That is why he wants to find her.

Percy: Oh dear, I guess we are all in big trouble if he finds her.

Duck: Then we'd better find her first.

(James leaves his shed)

James: Leave it to the big engines, Duck.

Thomas: Little engines can do big things especially when they have nice blue paint like me.

(Dodge and Splatter looking at Thomas)

Splatter: Hey, just watch what happens to that blue puffball.

Dodge: When Harold the flopper chopper flies past here.

(Harold flying over the sheds)

Harold: Routine fly-by, chaps. Hello.

Dodge: The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere.

Splatter: I can't hold it in, lets start laughing now.

(Harold flies away leaving a cloud of dirt and sneezing powder)

Harold: Sorry, fellas. A bit of a dust up. Love to stay and clean up. Got to go. Bye.

(Sneezing powder and dirt covers Thomas, Dodge, and Splatter)

Splatter: Did you mean to look like that?

Dodge: No.

Splatter: Neither did I.

(Thomas puffs away pulling the troublesome trucks)

Thomas: This must be Diesel 10's doing. A-CHOOOOOOOO.

* * *

(At the big station in The Fat Controller's office)

(Mr. Conductor is reading a letter that the Fat Controller left)

Mr. Conductor: Dear Mr. Conductor. Where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure you have arrived. Signed, Sir Topham Hatt.

(He puts the letter down to look at the other papers and train schedules)

(He stops for a moment and takes off his blue conductor's hat to try on The Fat Controller's top hat)

(holds a mirror up and looks at his reflection)

Mr. Conductor: You have caused confusion and delay.

(Takes of the top hat as the phone rings)

(Mr. Conductor grabs the phone but accidentally pushes a picture of Lady Hat on the floor)

(Mr. Conductor grabs the photo before it hit's the ground and answers the phone (Fat Controller calling)

Fat Controller: Hello.

Mr. Conductor: Good afternoon, sir.

Fat Controller: How are things.

Mr. Conductor: A real honor, sir. Everything is going well. James just learned his lesson so I let him out.

Fat Controller: That's fine.

Mr. Conductor: How is Lady Hat?

Fat Controller: She is find. You remember to…

Mr. Conductor: Yes. Watch out for Diesel 10. Definitely.

Fat Controller: Henry appeared rather sick, you should keep an eye on it.

Mr. Conductor: Certainly.

Fat Controller: And finally you remember to be…

Mr. Conductor: Responsible, Reliable, and Really Useful.

Fat Controller: I've made sleeping arrangement for you in the sheds so you can see if anything goes wrong with the engines tonight.

Mr. Conductor: Yes, sir. We will all get a good night's sleep. The engines will be looking forward to a hard day's work tomorrow. Goodbye, sir.

Fat Controller: Goodbye.

(Mr. Conductor hangs up the phone and goes back to work)


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Conductor's Nightmare

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Fan Edit

Chapter 6

* * *

(Nighttime in the sheds)

(all the engines are asleep while Mr. Conductor is sitting on his bed writing all the jobs done for the day)

(Outside Diesel 10 slowly drives by and looks at the metal framing for the sheds that the workmen left)

(Mr. Conductor puts the book away and gets to the oven near and gets a drink of hot cocoa before he goes to bed)

(he takes a sip)

Mr. Conductor: Defiantly needs more sugar.

(He puts some in the cup and sips again)

Mr. Conductor: Now that's better.

(Diesel 10's claw starts removing the metal frames blowing his horn to wake the other engines)

Diesel 10: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Percy: Cinders and ashes,! It's Diesel 10!

Gordon: Diesel 10! Oh, no!

(Diesel 10 puts his claw back into place as Mr. Conductor looks at him)

Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes! I've got a plan, and you're not in it!

Mr. Conductor: Catch me if you can, Diesel.

(Mr. Conductor blows his whistle but he didn't disappear)

Diesel 10: Losing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing. Where is the lost engine?

Mr. Conductor: You won't find her here.

Diesel 10: You don't have the brains to stop me.

Mr. Conductor: Yes, I do!

Diesel 10: No, you don't.

(Mr. Conductor grabs the bag of sugar and holds it up to Diesel 10)

Diesel 10: Huah! Is that?

Mr. Conductor: That's right. It's sugar. And if I throw this at you it'll seize you up for good.

(Diesel 10 backs away)

Diesel 10: Make the most of tonight, Twinkle Toes because you won't like tomorrow! Neither will those useless pile of scrap called engines.

(When Diesel 10 is gone, Mr Conductor looks at his whistle)

Thomas: Mr. Conductor, what just happened to your sparkle?

Mr. Conductor: I don't know, Thomas. I'll just have to sleep on that.

(Thomas gives a puzzled look)

Thomas: On your sparkle?

(Mr. Conductor sits on his bed)

Mr. Conductor: No, Thomas. On the problem of what happen to it.

Percy: But, Mr. Conductor without your sparkle or the lost engine you can't travel here to help us anymore.

Mr. Conductor: Don't worry, I'll solve the problem. You just go to sleep now

Percy: Easy for you to say.

(Mr. Conductor goes to bed as all the engines fall asleep)

(Mr. Conductor wakes up)

Mr. Conductor: Sparkle, gold dust, magic railroad, buffers, lost engine.

(Percy wakes up and listens to Mr. Conductor panicking)

Mr. Conductor: The family told me, as long as there is a railroad, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust there will be energy. I will never have to worry.

(Percy goes back to sleep)

Mr. Conductor: Yeah, right.

* * *

(Mr. Conductor's dream)

(Shining Time is a ghost town and only Stacey is there)

Stacey: Mr. C?…. Mr. C?… Why aren't you here. Why couldn't you travel anymore to the Island of Sodor or back home here to us in Shining Time? The magic is all gone.

* * *

(Back at the sheds of Sodor)

(Mr. Conductor wakes up suddenly)

What's going wrong with our railroad and why? My world is in danger. I've got to find more gold dust!


	7. Chapter 7: Here Comes C Jr

* * *

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Fan-Edit

Chapter 7

* * *

(The big city train station)

Lily (narrating): Next morning, Mutt traveled with Billy to the big city station. Mutt was sure that I could help my grandpa ant together we could help Mr. Conductor. But only if I met someone special at Shining Time first.

(Mutt walking around in the station)

(Lily walking around in the station)

Announcer: Attention passengers. The train for Muffle Mountain will depart from track 3. The train for Shining Time will depart from track 4.

(Lily sees Mutt and walks over to him)

Lily: I don't suppose you know where track three is, do you?

(Mutt barks and walks away to Billy's train)

Lily: You do? Are you sure?

(Mutt barks)

(Lily gets on)

Lily (narrating): Mutt was feeling pleased with himself. He had put me on the wrong train but he knew he had done so for the right reasons.

(Mutt runs to the cab of Billy's engine before it leaves the station)

* * *

(On the way there Lily sees a man in a phone booth with a motorcycle (which is P.T. Boomer)

Boomer: Yes it will be final later this week…. Yes soon I'll be the new owner of Shining Time…. Bye.

* * *

(Burnett Stone's house)

(Burnett looks at old photographs of Tasha and him)

(He the echo of a train whistle)

* * *

(At the sheds)

(Mr. Conductor is helping James get rid of an itch on his nose with a brush)

James: Left a bit, Right a bit. Up a pit!

Mr. Conductor: There, James. Itch all gone now?

James: No. Still there. Hey, Mr. C, why do you look so sad? Is it because I'm red? Diesel 10 says red is a very stupid color. But, Mr. C, red looks so nice against the snow. It's not me , is it?

Mr. Conductor: No, of course not, James. I think red is bright and cheerful. Just like my sparkle.

James: Thank you.

Mr. Conductor: Or at least it was, and must be again. I'm sorry. I'm going to the windmill to search for something important. Now off to work.

(James leaves the sheds)

James: Okay. Keep your steam up.

(Thomas stops at the level crossing as George the steamroller passes by.)

Thomas: Hurry up George, I'm going to be late.

George: Too bad steamie. I got to pave this road.

George's thoghts: I wish I could get rid of these engines.

* * *

(Sodor Forest)

(Mr. Conductor climbs up a hill and finds out he is lost)

Mr. Conductor: Hey? The windmill was suppose to be right here. Now I've lost my sense of direction.

(Mr. Conductor blows his whistle but nothing happen)

(He sits down)

Mr. Conductor: Now my gold dust really is all gone. And if I can't find the source for making more, the consequences will be bad. I saw them in my dream last night. My family never told me what to do in a gold dust crisis. They only said, "If you can't remember the clue the windmill will remind you." But were is the windmill and what is the clue?

(The big station on Sodor)

(Bertie drives by)

Bertie: Smile, you steamers. It's a sunny day.

James: It's not sunny, 'cause Mr. C is not at the windmill. I looked.

Thomas: I think his sparkle's all gone.

Henry: My smoke box doesn't feel sunny. It feels stuffed up.

Gordon: That sneezing powder and nasty fumes from dingy Diesel 10, I bet.

Edward: And Diesel is after the lost engine.

Toby: And if he finds her, I fear that will destroy us all.

Gordon: WHAT, EVEN AN ENGINE AS BIG AS ME!?

Duck: Yes, Gordon, even you.

Thomas: Ahhh-CHOOOOO

James: Say it, don't spray it, Thomas.

Thomas: I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel.

(Thomas leaves the other engines)

Thomas: Now I'm going to look for Mr. Conductor.

Oliver: Let us get back to work. That's what he would want.

(Bertie drives up to Thomas as he puffs down the line)

Bertie: How about a race, Thomas?

Thomas: Sorry, Bertie. I can't today. I have to be a really useful engine and solve some mysteries instead.

Bertie: I guess that means I win. Perhaps another day.

* * *

(Mr. Conductor gets out of the forest and ends up in a orchard)

Mr. Conductor: Where am I.

(Trevor comes by)

Trevor and his driver: Hello, Mr. Conductor.

Mr. Conductor: Am I glad to see you two. I'm trying to get to the windmill.

Trevor's Driver: Sorry, I've got work to do. Here, you look hungry

(Trevor's driver gives Mr. Conductor a carrot and celery)

(Mr. Conductor gets into another forest)

(Mr. Conductor eats the carrot, Then suddenly has an idea)

Mr. Conductor: Steam… Team…

(Take another bite)

Mr. Conductor: Mountain… Fountain… I think I'll try the celery.

(Gets celery and takes a bite)

Mr. Conductor: Presents… Bicycle… Music… North…

(Mr. Conductor stops eating)

Mr. Conductor: Wait a minute. North. NORTH! That's it! THAT'S IT! I have to find a bellflower. I need to make a call.

(North Pole in Mr. Nicholas's office)

(A phone rings)

(Another blue conductor that looks like Ringo Starr pick it up)

Mr. C Jr.: Hello?

Mr. Conductor: Junior? Junior is that you?

Mr. C Jr.: Hello cousin. Are you in a tunnel? This isn't a very good line.

Mr. Conductor: Where are you?

Mr. C Jr.: Not in paradise. A friend asked for help, and now I'm telling elves what to do.

Mr. Conductor: Listen to me. You've got to come to the Island of Sodor right now.

Mr. C Jr.: Now? But I'm working at a toy factory.

Mr. Conductor: No, you're not! You're coming here. You have to help me find the source of our family's gold dust.

Mr. C Jr.: What is the source?

Mr. Conductor: That's the trouble. I haven't a clue.

Mr. C Jr.: And I'm running low too.

Mr. Conductor: WHAT?! Then go to Shining Time Station first and in my signal house, in the box under the staircase you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply. Please take care of this and don't mention the buffers.

Mr. C Jr. What about the buffers.

Mr. Conductor: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mr. C Jr.: Something's wrong with this. Bye.

(At the sheds, Gordon is on the turntable to get on the right track. While George is looking at him.)

(George smirks as he thinks of a dream of having the turntable as a roller-rink as Diesel 10 oils up to him.)

Diesel 10: Hello Georgie-Porgie, whatcha thinkin.


	8. Chapter 8: Lily at Shining Time

Thomas and The Magic Railroad: The Fan-Edit

Chapter 8

* * *

(Shining Time Station)

(Billy's train stops at it and Lily looks out of her coach's window to see Mutt on the platform)

Lily: Shining Time? What does that mean?

(Mutt barks)

Lily: Do you want me to get off here?

(Mutt barks again as Lily gets off her coach and walks into the station)

(Lily sits inside as Mutt lays on her lap both alone)

Lily: Where is everyone?

(Lily looks at Mutt)

Lily: What have you brought me here for?

(She hears a noise inside the painted signal house)

Mr. C Jr.: It not where he said it would be… Maybe it's in the closet… Hey, my old bicycle, I wondered where it went…

(Lily knocks on the door of the signal house)

Mr. C Jr.: I'm coming out.

(Junior comes out in a cloud of gold dust)

Mr. C Jr.: Hello. Who are you?

Lily: I'm Lily. Who are you?

Mr. C Jr.: Mr. Conductor Junior is my name and train conducting is my game. Did I drop a ticket puncher when I came in here?

Lily: I don't know.

(Junior holds up his whistle)

Mr. C Jr.: Oh, well, I might use more from this stuff. Goodbye, Lily.

(Junior leaves in a cloud of gold dust)

(Lily looks at it and touches it)

Lily: What is this stuff?

* * *

(Sodor)

(Mr. Conductor is fast asleep as Thomas passes him)

(Mr. Conductor's dream)

(Shining Time is a ghost town)

Mr. Conductor: The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? I can't help without my gold dust.

(Viaduct starts to collapse)

Mr. Conductor: What is the source of my gold dust?

(Sounds of train passes by)

(Mr. Conductor wakes up and sees nothing)

Mr. Conductor: How could I possible say that I'm really useful now?

* * *

(Muffle Mountain)

(P.T. Boomer follows old abandoned railroad tracks to look for the lost engine but instead sees it as a dead end and walks away)

(Shining Time Station)

(Lily sitting down as Stacey comes in)

Stacey: Excuse me. Are you Lily.

Lily: Yeah.

Stacey: Hi. I'm Stacey Jones. I'm the manager here. Your grandpa has been wondering where you are. You must've gotten on the wrong train. I'll take you to him.

Lily: Thank you.

* * *

(Stacey driving Lily to her grandpa through the country roads.)

Lily: Stacey, did you know my grandma.

Stacey: My mother did. She always says she was a wonderful dancer.

Lily: I think one of her nicknames Grandpa called her was "Lady".

Stacey: Lady?

Lily: Yes. I heard him say that when he thinks about her. Stacey, I'm nervous.

Stacey: Well, maybe your grandpa is too. The last time you've seen each other was before your grandma died.

* * *

(At the crossroads, Burnett is fixing the engine in his truck as Boomer drives up to him on his motorcycle)

Boomer: I couldn't find Lady.

Burnett: I'm not going to tell you where she is. Why are you looking for her?

Boomer: Because you took something of mine and now I'm going to take something of yours.

(Boomer sees Stacey's car and he gets back on his motorcycle and drives away)

(Stacey and Lily get out of her car and walk over to Burnett.)

Stacey: Hello, Burnett.

Burnett: Hello, Stacey. Hello, Lily.

Lily: Hi, Grandpa.

Stacey: Goodbye you two, I have to go back to the station to finish the work.

(Stacey walks away to her car)

Burnett: Thank you, Stacey. Good bye.

Lily: Stacey? What did you meant by "I wish."

Stacey: Oh, I wish you'd come back to see us back at Shining Time if your grandpa will let you.

(Stacey gets in her car and drives away while Burnett and Lily get in his truck and drive home)

Lily: Here, Grandpa. This is a friendship bracelet.

(Lily hands it to him)

Lily: Grandma taught me how to before. This is for you.

Burnett: Thank you, Lily.


	9. Chapter 9: Back On The Island of Sodor

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Fan-Edit

Chapter 9

* * *

(Burnett's in his house sitting in his chair reading a book.)

(Mysterious train whistle heard.)

(Lily's in bed and wakes up from hearing it.)

(She gets out of bed and opens a window to see where it was coming from.)

* * *

Narrating Lily: As the mysterious sound echoed through Muffle Mountain the engines on Sodor where busy doing their work.

(Percy puffs through the night pulling the mail and stops at the Big Station next to Thomas).

(Diesel 10 snickers in a nearby shed.)

Percy: Thomas, How does Mr. Conductor travel here?

Thomas: By gold dust. Why do you ask?

Percy: Because if there's a lost engine maybe there's a lost railway, The Mr. Conductor's Railway.

Thomas: The journey from Shining Time to The Island of Sodor gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what he told me when he first got here.

Percy: He talked about buffers in his sleep last night! Buffers are the end of a railway. I think that's how he travels here, on a secret railway.

(Diesel 10 leaves his shed slowly and quietly)

Thomas: Belonging to the lost engine. Percy, you are very clever. Dear, my wheels are suddenly getting very wobbly. I think Diesel 10 is near.

(Edward, Duck, and Toby stop next to Thomas and Percy.)

Edward: I'm sorry, you two. Diesel heard everything.

Duck: We three are going after him to see what he's up to.

Toby: You'd better get the mail delivered.

Percy: You guys are very brave.

Toby: Diesel won't bother with old engine like us. He thinks we're really useless.

* * *

(Diesel 10 running through the scrap yard.)

Diesel 10: I've been working on the railway all the livelong day. Who wants to do that anyway. Ha-ha

(Duck, Toby, and Edward's driver and fireman tell the plan)

Edward's driver: When Diesel tells whatever it is to Dodge and Splatter. We surprise them and have the shed collapse on all three of them. Got that.

Everybody: Yes.

(They all separate behind trucks, piles of scrap, and a building)

(Dodge and Splatter enter the shed)

Duck: There they are.

Diesel 10: Come in! Come in and join the party, Splodge!

Dodge: Hooray! We're gonna have a party.

Splatter: I love parties.

Dodge: Who's go the balloons?

Edward: What are they talking about?

Diesel 10: Correction. Join the party that's over. Just like Twinkle Toe's magic railway is over. Gone, like the lost engine and the buffers that lead us to her.

Splatter: What are you gonna do?

Dodge: That's a good question.

Diesel 10: It's time to put Twinkle Toe's lights out. With a little help.

(George the Steamroller comes by)

George: Railways are no good. TURN THEM INTO ROADS!

Dodge: What is the plan.

Diesel 10: Our little buddy, Georgie, is going to flatten and destroy every buffer on the railway after we destroy the lost engine.

(Diesel 10 snaps his claw in excitement)

Toby: We've got to delay him. We've got to distract him.

(Toby rings his bell)

(Edward reacts to this and blows his whistle)

(Duck reacts to both of them and blows his whistle too)

Diesel 10: It's the old rust buckets! Smash Them Three!

(Diesel 10 makes his claw accidentally pushes one of the supports of the shed and it collapse on them three)

(Diesel 10's claw breaks through the roof)

Diesel 10: What is wrong with this thing.

Toby: Good show you two!

Edward: But you where the one that stopped them.

Duck: He is right, Toby.

Splatter: Boss, did you mean to let the roof fall in?

Dodge: All the way in?

Diesel 10: I always mean what I do, you oil bowls!

* * *

(Engines working as "Really Useful Engine" playing)

Narrating Lily: Diesel was in a dump but the steam engines where happy and doing well.

_He's a really useful engine You know_

(Thomas pushes some Troublesome Trucks as Percy pulls a couple of tar wagons)

_All the other engines They'll tell you so_

(Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabell as Gordon passes them with the express)

_He huffs and puffs and whistles Rushing to and fro_

Toby pulls Henrietta as Henry stops at Edward's Station to let off passengers)

_He's the really useful engine we adore_

(James is mad for pulling coal trucks and one of them is Scruffy)

_He's a really useful engine you know_

(Edward pushing a flatcar of pipes out of the scrap yards)

'_Cause the last controller He told him so_

(Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabell as he whistles past Donald & Douglas who are taking on water)

_Now he's got a branch line to call his very own_

(All the engines pulling and pushing freight cars in and out of the big station)

_He's the one_

(Thomas with his coaches as he passes the windmill (just the old TV show opening)

_He's the number one_

(Thomas goes over the bridge and pass the watermill (just like the old TV show opening)

_Thomas the Tank Engine_

(Thomas with his coaches puffs under the bridge with children waving like in the old TV show opening)

_He's the really useful engine _

(Thomas stops at a station similar to the one in the old TV show opening)

_We adore._


	10. Chapter 10: The Clue

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Fan-Edit

Chapter 10

(Thomas was puffing backwards and passes Henry who was looking sad)

Thomas: Morning, Henry. What's the matter?

Henry: I still have my boiler ache.

Thomas: Don't worry, I'll one, two, three, four, five, six trucks of special Island of Sodor coal for you.

Henry: Thank you, Thomas. Special coal could fix that. I owe you one.

Thomas: But I wish I could fix the problem of where Mr. Conductor went to.

(Thomas still goes backwards and bumps the coal trucks and accidentally pushes one into some buffers and disappears)

(Thomas' driver gets out of his cab to couple up the trucks)

Thomas' Driver: That's strange, there are only five trucks here. Oh well, let's get moving Thomas.

Thomas: Five? But I know there should be six.

(Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabelle. He stops at a signal next to Percy who was taking on water.)

Thomas: Hello Percy. How's it going

Percy: Thomas, I heard you lost a coal truck earlier today.

Thomas: Yes. I guess it disappeared when I was at the buffers near the little grotto.

Percy: Maybe those are the buffers to the lost railway.

Thomas: And the grotto is the lost engine's special platform!

Percy: Of course!

Thomas: Percy, you protect those buffers from Diesel and Geor…

Percy: What?

Thomas: and I'll find Mr. Conductor.

Percy: Why me?

Thomas: Because you're a brave engine, Percy.

(The signal changes and Thomas leaves)

Percy: Oh.

(Near the viaduct, Mr. Conductor walks along and shadow follows him)

Diesel 10: GOOOOOOOD MOOOUUURRRRNING SODOR!!

(Mr. Conductor turns around and sees Diesel 10 and runs away)

Diesel 10: Remember me?

(Mr. Conductor tries to run up a hill but breaks his ankle and falls)

Diesel 10: Oh, I see you forgot to bring the sugar. Bad mistake for you.

(Diesel 10 picks up Mr. Conductor)

Diesel 10: HaHaHaHa!!

(Diesel oils up and stops at the viaduct and holds Mr. Conductor over the edge)

Diesel 10: Okay, Twinkle Toes. First off, I know about the buffers.

Mr. Conductor's thoughts: Oh no, my nightmare is coming true.

Diesel 10: Second, I know about the magic railway. So when I find that engine, you and all those puffballs will be history! Tell me where the buffers are! NOW!

(Mr. Conductor notices the hydraulic hose connecting Diesel 10's claw. He tries to pull out his ticket puncher to disconnect the hose so Diesel 10 would let him go)

Diesel 10: Oh no you don't.

(Diesel 10 shakes his claw which causes Mr. Conductor to drop his puncher)

Diesel 10: 5...

(Mr. Conductor tries to reach his puncher)

Diesel 10: 4... 3...

(Mr. Conductor gets the puncher)

Diesel 10: 2...

(Mr. Conductor hurries and cuts the hose and the claw rockets him away)

Mr. Conductor: You won't stop me today Diesel.

Diesel 10: Noooooooooooooo!!

(Mr. Conductor flies through the air and lands on a lorry truck filled with bags of flour that was about to leave the windmill)

Lorry Driver: What the?

Mr. Conductor: Wow, I'm at the windmill. Talk about a perfect landing.

(Mr. Conductor coughs from all the flour in the air as he gets off the lorry)

(He looks around the windmill to find the clue as the lorry driver inspects the damage)

(Mr. Conductor sees words formed by the sunlight and shadows on the windmill wall)

Mr. Conductor: "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the lady will smile then watch the swirls that spin so well." What does that mean?


	11. Chapter 11: Lily comes to Sodor

Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Fan-Edit

Chapter 11

* * *

(Dodge, Splatter, and Diesel 10 are at the coaling plant. Diesel 10 is under the coal dropper)

Splatter: Uh.. Boss.

Dodge: How come you let Twinkle Toes escape?

Diesel 10: Well um, I did it on purpose. I was ,err, testing him to see if he could escape.

Splatter: Liar.

Dodge: Pants on Fire.

Diesel 10: ALL RIGHT!! Playtime is over, Splodge!

Dodge and Splatter: Great.

Diesel 10: Now, lesson number 1: How to stop being stupid

(Diesel 10 raises his claw to the coal dropper and it falls right on him.)

Edward: Here we go again! Haha.

(All the other engines laugh at the three diesels that are all covered in coal soot.)

Diesel 10: Great. I'm going to need a wash down now.

(In Burnett's back yard, Lily is playing around when Patch walks by)

Patch: Bet you can't climb that tree.

(Lily does and hangs upside down on a branch then climbs back down.)

Lily: See.

Patch: Where'd you learn to climb like that?

Lily: On a fire escape.

Patch: Hi. I'm Patch.

Lily: I'm Lily. Do you live nearby?

Patch: Yes. My mom and dad train horses.

(Burnett walks by)

Burnett: Mourning, Patch.

Patch: Good morning, Mr. Stone. I'm going to Shining Time. Could Lily come with me?

Burnett: Sure. She can go.

Lily: Thanks Grandpa.

Burnett: Be back by sunset, Lily.

Lily: Do you wanna come, too?

Burnett: No, I got some work to do.

Lily: Bye, Grandpa.

(Burnett walks away)

Patch: Have you ever ridden on a horse before?

Lily: No.

(Lily and Patch ride on his horse through fields going to Shining Time)

Patch: I've been going this way recently. We're following some shadowy lines I've seen on a map. They represent railroad tracks but I haven't seen anything that look like they used to be here.

* * *

(Outside Shining Time Station)

Billy is getting of the train to see Stacy while Boomer is stopping by more information about Burnett. But Billy left the map on a table outside.

Boomer: This could help me out on finding her.

Boomer leaves and Billy comes out to get the map.

Billy: Where did it go? I guess the wind blew it away.

Billy gets on his engine and rides off.

* * *

(Burnett's workshop)

Burnett shines a flashlight on a gold and purple steam engine.

Burnett: Well, Lady, what are we going to do? It seemed easier when Tasha and I were kids.

* * *

(Lily at Shining Time Station)

She is sitting by the mural and Jr. appears.

Lily: Junior?

Mr. C Jr.: Hello! It is great to see you again. What is blue, green and red that goes peep-peep?

Lily: A parrot and you mean chirp-chirp.

C Jr.: No, talking steam trains. I'm off to see them today on the Island of Sodor, and meet up with my cousin. I'm in a hurry. Do you want to come too?

Lily: Can we be back by sunset?

C Jr.: I hope so. I wanna find a new station to work at. Mutt, do you want to come along?

(Mutt barks)

C Jr.: I guess not. We'll go this way through the tunnel.

Lily: Ok?

(C Jr. checks his whistle)

C Jr.: I'm out darn it. I guess I'll have to use cousin's supply. I hate to see his face when he finds out.

(Lily finds leftover on the floor.)

Lily: Can I keep some of this.

C Jr.: Sure, I'll hold it for you. And now we are off.

(Jr. blows his whistle and Lily and him turn into a cloud of gold dust and fly in to the tunnel)

(Lily and Jr. fly through the Magic Railroad with thick bushes surrounding them.)

Lily: You've grown bigger.

C Jr.: Maybe you've gotten smaller. Opps this ride is very bouncy.

Lily: Where are we?

C Jr: The Conductor Railroad.

Lily: A magic railroad?

C Jr.: We're traveling miles and miles to the Island of Sodor. But I don't know if this railroad is gonna last much longer, it could vanish like the engine.

Lily: What engine?

C Jr.: The engine that used to travel on this railroad. My family never saw it and we don't know what happen to it.

(They pass by a coal truck)

C Jr.: What is that doing here? You ready, Lily? The ride is almost over.

(The burst through the magic buffers and land on the ground.)

Lily: Where are we?

C Jr.: The Island of Sodor. Let's get over this hill.

(They both climb up the hill to the top. They hear the engines working)

Lily: What is that noise.

C Jr.: Its those talking trains I told you.

(We see the engines working. Thomas is heading towards them.)

Thomas: Annie! Clarabel! There's Mr. Conductor! We found him!

(Thomas sees both of them and realizes so he begins to stop.)

Thomas: Oh, It is just Junior.

(Jr. and Lily see him.)

Lily: Junior, look!

Junior: It's Thomas!

(Thomas stops by them)

Junior: Thomas, long time no see.

Thomas: Long time, I haven't seen you since my missing Christmas tree incident.

Lily: You're talking to each other.

Junior: Yes. Lily meet Thomas, Thomas meet Lily.

Lily: Hello.

Thomas: Hello Lily, Welcome to the Island of Sodor.

(Jr. climbs into Annie.)

Junior: Come on, Lily. Thomas, where is my cousin.

Thomas: He said to be at the windmill. We could check there first.

* * *

(Somewhere else Diesel 10 and George are smashing buffers while Dodge and Splatter watch.)

Dodge: You are doing it wrong.

Splatter: Yeah!

Diesel 10: Splode! I told you not to annoy George.

George: Yeah, I never told you how to do your job.

* * *

(Meanwhile Thomas with his coaches are puffing to the windmill.)

Lily: What is that shining at the windmill.

Junior: I think it is my cousin!

Thomas: Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor!

Mr. Conductor: Thomas!

Thomas: Thank goodness you're safe!

(Lily and Junior get out of Annie. Mr. Conductor looks mad.)

Junior: Hello, how is it running this place. Relaxing in the sun?

Mr. Conductor: No, Junior, I am not. Actually, I just escaped from a heavy metal monster. Junior, where have you been?

Junior: Umm. Cousin, this is Lily.

Mr. Conductor: Hello.

Lily: Hello.

Thomas: Is your sparkle back, Mr. Conductor?

Mr. Conductor: No, Thomas, I don't have it back yet. But I now know the clue. Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the lady will something. Darn!

Thomas: Bother.

Junior: Relax, Cous, I know things are terrible now. I ran out of yours to get here. On the bright side soon we will find more then we can go back home.

Mr. Conductor: Junior, listen to what I'm going to tell you, I-.

(Bellflower rings.)

Thomas: Oh-no.

Mr. Conductor: Pretend I'm not here.

Junior: Got it.

(Junior pick up the flowers and on the other end was the Fat Controller.)

Junior: Hello?

Fat Controller: Mr. Conductor?

Junior: No, this is his cousin.

Fat Controller: Where is he!?

Junior: He is just nearby.

Fat Controller: Tell him I need to speak with him. I've hear that the engines don't know what work they need to do. It is making me mad.

(Mr. Conductor grabs the flowers and talks to him)

Mr. Conductor: Yes sir.

Fat Controller: Who was that?

Mr. Conductor: That was Junior.

Fat Controller: Oh. I haven't seen him since Christmas a few years ago.

Mr. Conductor: Yes sir.

(Junior points up to show his cousin's hat flew up by the wind and is hanging from one of the blades of the windmill. He tries to show him but Mr. Conductor ignores him. So he climbs up to get it.)

Mr. Conductor: Goodbye sir.

(Mr. Conductor looks up to see Junior on the windmill blade spinning. Junior throws his cousin's hat down.)

Junior: Look out below!

(Mr. Conductor grabs it.)

Mr. Conductor: Junior, get down.

Junior: I can't, I'm scared stiff.

(Wind blows the blades out of control and Junior flies up into the air.)

(He lands on Diesel 10.)

Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes Junior! Did you ever try surfing up north.

(Juniors screams of panic echo to the windmill.)

Thomas: Diesel's high jacked him.

Lily: Will Junior be okay.

Mr. Conductor: My family's pretty good at getting out of trouble. Eventually.

Thomas: I don't know what eventually means but it sounds very, very long.


End file.
